1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular brake, and more particularly, to a master cylinder of a brake, which can assure smooth supply of brake oil during brake operation, and prevent fluctuation of a piston therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a vehicular brake is used to slow or stop a vehicle, or to stably maintain a stopped state of the vehicle. During traveling, a driver frequently operates the brake to adjust traveling speed or to maintain a temporary stopped state of the vehicle. Also, when a vehicle is parked or stopped for a long-time, the brake is used to assure a stable parked state of the vehicle.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a conventional piston provided in an electronic brake of a vehicle.
As shown in FIG. 1, a piston 21 has a plurality of holes 22 perforated in a front end region thereof for supply of brake oil. That is, the holes 22 are used to supply brake oil. During operation of the electronic brake, brake oil is supplied to the piston 21 through a flow path formed in a cylinder body, and then, is distributed throughout the piston 21 by passing through the plurality of holes 22 arranged in a radial direction of the piston 21.
However, the above-describe conventional oil supply configuration with respect to a brake system has a problem in that the brake oil must be supplied to the overall brake system by way of the small cross sectional flow path formed in the cylinder body and small-diameter holes 22, rather than moving in a linear flow trajectory. This makes it difficult to achieve smooth flow of brake oil during braking, and results in deterioration in the operation response of a brake.
In particular, a general brake operates in a state wherein a brake pipe is filled with oil, and therefore, the form of a flow path in a master cylinder has no significant effect on brake operation. However, in consideration of the fact that operation of the electronic brake is greatly effected by the form of a flow-path defined in a master cylinder, the above-described problem is further aggravated. Therefore, there is an urgent need to improve the configuration of the flow path.